Five Times Mulder Took Scully to the Movies (And One Time He Didn't)
by easyqueenie
Summary: The title is pretty descriptive. A series of six short vignettes following the series. I'm posting one chapter a day between now and Christmas Eve; Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

**February 1994**

"I'm really sorry," Langly's voice rasps down the line.

"No problem," Mulder assures him, "you can't help getting sick."

"Why don't you take someone else?" Langly asks through more coughs.

"Like who?" Mulder snorts derisively.

"Your partner? What's her name again, Scully?"

"I don't think she'd really wanna see Ace Ventura," Mulder laughs, "somehow I don't think it's her style."

"Can't hurt to ask," Langly shrugs, the gesture making his shoulders ache. "Look man I gotta hit the sack, catch you later."

"Sure." Mulder hangs up and stares at the phone. Should he invite her? She's just lost her father, he doubts she's in the mood to go out with some guy from work. But then again...?

"Scully," she answers after three rings.

"Hey Scully it's me."

"Oh, hey Mulder, what's up?" Her voice is flat, monotone, the way it's been since her dad passed.

"Nothing much, trying to be good and rest my leg like you said."

"How's that working out for you?"

"Not so good," he hears her snort back a laugh and it makes him smile. "Listen, me and a friend were going out to the movies tonight but he's sick and had to bail. I've got a spare ticket and I wondered if you'd be interested?"

"What film?" He hears a slight hint of interest in her voice.

"Ace Ventura," he laughs and he hears her laugh too, "I mean I figured it's not your thing but..,"

"I'd like that," she interrupts. There's silence for a moment.

"Great," he finally manages, "I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Thanks." She hangs up, already they don't bother to say goodbye. Mulder sits back and stares at the phone. They've never hung out together outside of work before. What has he started?


	2. Chapter 2

**November 1994**

"But Scully it's Star Trek!"

"I don't care."

"You like Star Trek don't you?" he asks incredulously.

"Of course I do but I don't wanna see it tonight. I'm the one recovering from a three month long abduction here, surely that grants me film choosing credit?"

"It might if you hadn't already used it for choice of lunchtime restaurant credit, choice of best seat on the plane back from Washington credit, and making me do all the paperwork credit," he informs her snarkily.

"OK point taken," she concedes with a grin. They stand together arguing in the middle of the lobby, both staring at the list of film showings on the wall. Scully's arms are wrapped around the extra large bucket of popcorn Mulder has bought for them, it's almost twice the size of her head. She takes a handful and shoves it into her mouth in a most unladylike way before grimacing slightly. "Urgh, is there butter on this?"

"Of course."

"OK that settles it. You get to befoul our popcorn, I get to pick the movie."

"You don't like butter on popcorn?"

"No, it's revolting." Mulder stares at her in open-mouthed amazement.

"And they call me spooky," he mutters before stalking off to the kiosk. "Two for Miracle on 34th Street" he sighs in defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**April 1995**

There's no argument this time, he simply lets her decide. She's been struggling lately and he knows it although he can't quite wrap his finger around it completely. Obviously Melissa's death has hit her hard, but there's something more beneath it. She walks back from the kiosk with the tickets in hand, he's already bought the popcorn for them - no butter this time, it's her turn on that front.

"What are we seeing?" he asks.

"While You Were Sleeping," she tells him quietly, shoving things back into her purse.

"Chick flick," he snorts.

"Yeah," she agrees without argument.

They walk into the screen and immediately take their usual seats, it's all becoming very familiar.

"So is this our thing now?" she asks once they've settled down and removed their coats.

"Huh?" he replies gracelessly from around a mouthful of popcorn.

"This," she waves a hand expressively to take in the whole room. "You taking me to the cinema whenever something traumatic happens. Is it a thing for us?"

"I suppose so," Mulder agrees, "I never thought of it that way before." She's right he thinks. He's just not sure how to be there for her at these times; the cinema seems innocent. She's silent for a while again, occasionally reaching over for popcorn from the tub on his lap.

"Missy would have come to see this with me," she says suddenly, "she loved chick flicks."

"Oh."

"I remember going to see Pretty in Pink and Pretty Woman and Steel Magnolias with her. Last year we saw Little Women together. She loved those kinds of movies."

"How about you?" Mulder asks carefully.

"They're OK, I'm a bit more Heathers than Dirty Dancing I guess," Mulder chuckles and she smiles back at him. "I think I just liked spending the time with her, that was why I went every time, moreso than the films." It hits him then, why she's finding it so hard. Melissa was her friend as well as her sister, the girlfriend she could talk to about the things she'd never dream of telling him. She looks over at him then and something about the way they look at one another communicates that now he understands completely.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight," she says.

"Any time," he replies as the lights go down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oct 1997**

She's still weak and he's worried about her going out in the chilly night air but she fights him on it, complaining that she can't stand the inside of her apartment any longer.

"It's only the cinema," she assures him over the phone, "I'll be sitting down the whole time. It's not like I'm planning to climb Everest." She may as well be for all he worries.

"I'm bringing a blanket," he tells her.

"You are not," she hisses back, "I'm not an invalid Mulder."

"Three weeks ago you were on your death bed," he reminds her, "I'm not taking chances."

"I'll wear a big sweater OK?" He shakes his head and sighs.

"Fine."

He gets to her apartment and she's dressed in an old Quantico sweatshirt that's seen better days. She was a little chubbier back then and as she's still gaining back the weight eaten away by her cancer the sweater hangs off her and makes her look even tinier than usual. He wants to sweep her into a hug and insist they stay home and watch a movie here but she's already past him and heading for the car before his body can catch up to the idea. They drive in silence but it's not awkward, they just don't feel the need to fill every moment with chatter, they know each other so well now. On arrival they divvy up duties. Scully buys the popcorn: extra large with butter, Mulder buys their tickets. There's nothing much on this week but Scully has a thing for horror movies so Mulder picks out one that looked halfway decent, at least it has that girl from Buffy in it. They take their usual seats and settle down for the film. It's not half an hour in before Mulder realises Scully has fallen asleep against his shoulder. He pulls her down against him and she unconsciously settles into a comfy position. He knew it was too soon for her to be out and about but he just can't say no to her. He brushes his lips onto her hair and relaxes a little for the first time in months.


	5. Chapter 5

**March 1999**

Scully snuggles against his shoulder as the lights go down. He slips his arm around her waist and pulls her closer, the popcorn (unbuttered) forgotten on the seat beside him. It's the same as always - extra large popcorn, her turn on the topping, same seats they've requested for over six years now - but tonight it's completely new. If he thought about it he could thank Philip Padgett for this but right now he's got Scully snuggling closer and so such thoughts are far from his mind. He puts his hand on her chest and feels her heart beating strongly inside, reassuring himself that all is well now. She's alive, she's here, and as of just a few nights ago - she's his.

"What is it?" she murmurs quietly against his ear. Her hot breath sends shivers down his spine and he's pretty sure she's doing that intentionally.

"Just thinking about us," he whispers back. They're watching The Matrix but it's been out a few weeks now so the theater is almost empty. He likes the extra privacy it gives them although that in itself gives him bad ideas.

"I thought we were here to watch the film?" she whispers back, letting her lips accidentally brush against his ear.

"Keep that up Scully and I'm taking you home right now," he grunts back.

"Promises promises," she whispers in a deeper voice than the one he's used to. He looks down at her as she twists to meet his eyes and flash him a devilish grin. He narrows his eyes and decides that two can play at this game. He slides his right arm down a little and flicks the button on her jeans before sliding the zipper down in one swift movement. She gasps loudly and he grins as the guy a few rows ahead turns to give them both the evil eye. "Mulder!" she hisses, trying to reach to do her jeans back up, "what the hell?"

"You try and tease me like that then you know I'll get you back," he whispers as his left hand entangles her fingers to stop her efforts and the fingers on his right find their way under the soft denim. She groans and wriggles to stop him.

"We can't do this here!"

"It wouldn't be my first time."

"Mulder!" she hisses again before groaning when he finds a good spot. He chuckles against her ear.

"You're hardly fighting that much," he tells her as she presses up against him more.

"Take me home," she whispers.

"But Scully, this film is meant to be one of the best ever made. You wouldn't wanna miss it would you?" he asks innocently, failing to hide his grin.

"I'll get the damn VHS," she tells him, leaning over suddenly to grab her coat. She's on her feet and somehow has her zipper done up before he know's what's happening. "You coming?" she asks with a wink. Mulder thinks of an answer but thinks better of verbalising it, he simply grabs his coat and follows her. As they slip out of the room Scully looks back at their now now vacant seats. They'll be back again soon no doubt, she thinks to herself, whenever the next tragedy strikes. For now though she just can't wait to get back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**June 2000**

She buys two tickets even though she's there alone, earning her a funny look from the girl at the kiosk. Inside she orders extra large popcorn because that's what they always do, she even asks for butter even though she hates it. It's always been a bone of contention on these trips and so they agreed to take turns - with/without. He's not here but it's still his turn. Eating the first piece she realises that she has no idea if popcorn is ok for the baby and instantly feels guilty for not checking. Just another thing to add to the list. She hands her ticket to the clerk who smiles at her.

"Screen three, just down the corridor." She smiles back out of habit and courtesy but it doesn't reach her eyes and when she reaches the screen door she has to look up at the sign to remember what film she bought tickets for; 11:21am: "X-Men". She's not even sure why she's here except this is what they always do when something bad has happened and she can't imagine not coming.

Inside she takes her usual seat and lays her coat across the one he always occupies. As she does she imagines a flutter low in her belly like a butterfly's wings beating. She ignores the sensation. She thinks it's too early on for her to feel the baby move, she thinks that she must have imagined it. Instead she stares at the vacant seat and tries not to break down.

"Is this seat taken?" a man's voice asks from the behind her. She prepares to lie and answer yes until she turns and her eyes meet Frohike's. She knows he can see the wetness in her eyes and she can see the worry in his. Her eyes drift across the room until they land on the other two, sitting further forward with another vacant seat beside them. A coincidence they're here? Do they know about this ritual? Has Mulder shared it with them? She finds that she doesn't care and instead lifts her coat to clear the seat.

"No," she tells him, "it's all yours." He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes either as he sits down beside her and rests his hand on the armrest between them, open in a gesture of friendship and compassion. She's not sure she can accept it but she appreciates the offer. The lights go down and the commercials begin.

"Popcorn?" she offers.

"Thank you," Frohike says, dipping his hand in the tub.

"No, thank you," she replies.


End file.
